Already Gone
by Reality-Sucks95
Summary: When OC Lily meets Kyoya Ootori of the Ouran Host Club, it's all over. A girl who's always played hard to get falls hard for the 'cool type' and our story has begun! This is kinda based off the song 'Already Gone' by Sugarland PAIRINGS: KYOYAxOC MORIxOC


This story is kind of a songfic based off "Already Gone" by Sugarland. It is a Kyoya/OC fic.

----------------------------------

All my friends tried to warn me

the day that we met

"Girl, don't you lose your heart yet"

But his dark eyes dared me with danger

And sparks fly like flame to a paper

Fire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on

----------------------------------

I frowned as I stared at the doors of the third music room. I am about average height for a fifteen year old, I suppose. Five foot and six inches. My hair is darkest ebony, and my eyes are a startling emerald green, set off by my pale skin and dark hair, people say.

"Do we really have to do this Amber?"

"We're exchange students, Lily; it's our duty to try everything in this school, including the mysterious Host Club." My best friend Amber replied with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes.

Taking my sarcastic expression as a positive answer, Amber took my hand and opened the doors to the music room, pulling me inside. I was immediately and temporarily blinded by a shower of rose petals.

"Wha? What's happening?" I asked, looking around once I could see again. In the center of the room, there were seven boys, all standing except for a short-haired brunette in a chair. Besides the boy in the chair, there was a tall blonde grinning madly at us, and a very tall brunette with a bored expression on his face who was carrying a short blonde on his back. Next were two red-haired twins, and lastly, a tall brunette wearing glasses, who was scribbling something on a clipboard.

Amber was pulling me towards the group, but my eyes were fixed on the glasses-wearing boy. Suddenly, I found myself face-to-face with him, as I was only a few inches shorter than him. He looked up, eyes meeting mine briefly, and gave me a small smile before looking back down. Then he seemed to do a double take, quickly looking back at me. I blushed self-consciously.

Meanwhile, Amber and the tall blonde had been chatting about something or another, and the boy was saying something.

"Where are your uniforms, and why haven't we seen you around school, charming ladies?" He asked smoothly.

Amber and I were dressed similarly, wearing t-shirts and jeans, and we both had on sneakers.

Unimpressed, I smirked at him, managing to tear my eyes away from the boy before me.

"Well, we're exchange students, so what would be the point of buying a uniform for only two months?"

"Yes, rather pointless, I suppose." My eyes snapped back to the boy in front of me as he spoke, smiling, and I melted at his voice. "May we ask your names?"

"I'm Lily." I told him, blushing.

"I'm Amber." Amber said, but she was looking almost directly at the very tall brunette.

"If you don't mind us asking," I asked politely, "What are your names?"

"I'm Tamaki, king of this Club!" The tall blonde exclaimed somewhat loudly, and the short-haired brunette stood and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm Haruhi." He said. "Ignore this idiot."

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" The twins chorused together.

"I'm Hikaru -," The one on the right said.

"-and I'm Kaoru!" the twin on the left finished.

"Hiya!" The short blonde smiled, climbing off the very tall brunette's back. "I'm Mitsukunni, but everyone calls me Hunny! This is my cousin Takashi," He pointed up at the brunette he'd just climbed off of, "and we call him Mori!"

The boy in front of me remained silent, staring at me. I stared back, not wavering.

"Aren't you going to tell us _your_ name?" Amber asked blatantly.

"I'm Kyoya." He said, somewhat smiling. "And I'm very sorry, but unless you're going to be customers, ladies, you have to leave now."

My face fell. I quickly tried to clear my expression but he must have seen, because he seemed to wince slightly, as if in pain.

"Are you sure they can't stay today? To see if they want to become customers?" Tamaki pleaded.

"Well…" Kyoya considered it briefly. "I suppose." He then turned away toward a couch in the corner. Everyone began to split up, and Amber wandered over to a cake-laden table where Mori and Hunny were sitting. I wondered if she had a sweet-tooth or a Mori-tooth.

Looking up, I saw Kyoya motioning me over to his couch, and I started towards him. Someone caught my elbow, and I looked over and saw Haruhi.

"You have to be careful with Kyoya." He said in a voice that seemed somewhat feminine to me. "He's usually very careful about things, but sometimes he gets caught up and loses himself."

I nodded, even though I didn't really understand. Haruhi seemed to know this, but let go of my arm. I walked over to Kyoya and he patted the seat next to him, so I sat down.

"Yes?" I asked boldly.

"I'm so curious about you, it scares me." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. I followed the movement with my eyes, wishing I could do that myself. He smirked at me, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"What are you curious about?" I swallowed past the lump in my throat and Kyoya chuckled softly, reaching out a hand to push my hair out of my face, and tucking it behind my ear. And it was all done with casual tenderness. I felt my face heat up again.

"You're obviously not used to public displays of affection." He chuckled again, and I frowned at him.

"You never answered my question, Kyoya-sempai."

It was his turn to look away, embarrassed. "Well, I…"

"Why are you curious about me?" I asked him simply, to make it easier.

"Because I don't even know you yet," he sighed, "and you make me feel a way I've never felt before…" He looked up and met my eyes with an intense gaze. "Are you satisfied with that answer?"

"Not really, no. But I'll leave it alone for now." I smirked at him, and he moved a bit closer to me.

He leaned in, so his lips were positioned near my ear, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "Thank you." He whispered. When he sat back up straight, he seemed even closer to me than before, not that I minded. I mean honestly, what girl in their right mind wouldn't love to be in my position? You just met an adorably hot guy, and he seems to like you. It's practically every girl's dream situation.

"So," Kyoya said casually, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me gently against his body, "Do you have plans after this?"

"No," I smiled up at him from my position against his shoulder.

"Well, you do now." he said, as if he was informing me. But I could hear the questioning tone in his voice to let me know he was asking.

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"Well -" he began, but was interrupted by a swarm of girls. They came toward the couch quickly, but stopped dead about three feet away.

"Yes?" I asked them, confused as to what they were doing here. Kyoya frowned at them, and quickly explained to me what they were here for.

"You don't mind, do you? If you do I'll send them away…"

Knowing that would hurt the club's business, I insisted we finish our conversation later.

"But you'll stay here, right?"

"What, right here, next to you? Or here in the room?"

"Next to me, of course."

"Well, of course then." I giggled softly, and Kyoya tightened his arm around me. His customers glared at me. I did the mature thing that anyone would have done in my position.

I stuck out my tongue at them. Kyoya laughed softly, and motioned to the chairs around the couch.

"Sit, ladies, let me entertain you." "Yes, do let him entertain you," I mimicked him sarcastically.

He turned to me with mischief in his eyes. "Will you be quiet?" He pretended to ask me.

"Make me." I replied.

"Okay," Kyoya was smirking but his tone was deadly serious.

"And how exactly do you plan -" I began, but was cut off by Kyoya's lips pressing quickly onto mine. I heard the other girls swooning and fainting in the background, but all I could sense was Kyoya, his presence, his being, surrounding me.

Caught up in the moment, neither Kyoya nor I noticed the entire room had gone silent. Suddenly Kyoya pulled away, pushing his glasses up and standing. He reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"Kyoya? Where are we -" His lips caught mine again in another chaste kiss, and then he was leading me through the room, past the staring faces, toward the door.

Amber jumped up from her seat at Mori and Hunny's table. "Lily? Where are you going?"

Ignoring her worried tone, I looked over my shoulder, shrugged, and smiled as Kyoya pulled me out the door.

"Kyo-san?" I asked, wondering how he would react to the nickname.

"Yes?" He stopped and turned to me, a happy smile plastered on his face. Obviously he liked the nickname.

"Where are we going?" I asked sweetly, hoping for an answer.

"It's a surprise." He replied. Not exactly the answer I'd been looking for…

Pulling me through the school hallways, Kyoya led me outside, where a limo sat waiting for us. Opening the door for me, Kyoya got in beside me. He leaned up to the partition and whispered something to the driver. The driver nodded and the limo began to move.

"Alright, enough of the surprises. Where are you taking me?" I asked, not entirely serious.

"I told you, you'll see."

I sighed and leaned against him. Even though I just met him, I felt like I could trust Kyoya with my life. I'd already given my heart.

--------------------------------------------

xoxo

- RealitySucks95


End file.
